Essence Magic
Essence Magic (エッセンス・マジック, Essensu Majikku): Essence Magic is a rare Magic of an unknown classification (recently discovered to be Caster Magic); only taught to S-Class or above Mages. Description Essence Magic, as the name implies, allows the practitioner to manipulate the faint traces of eternano that resides in the atmosphere, as well as the traces of eternano that is traced around magical items. Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs; thanks to being around land which was in the Human-Dragon War, has faint traces of eternano around it, however small. Thanks to Essence Magic, the practitioner is capable of grabbing ahold of this eternano and yanking it in order to manipulate it either subtly or unsubtly, allowing them to morph its movement, or even alter its physical characteristics. A prime example of Essence Magic is that the user is capable of forcing a beverage to assist them in drinking it by manipulating the eternano which is shrouded around the area, focusing it into a single point that forms an invisible hand which draws the liquid into the user's mouth. Likewise, by pulling on traces of eternano which reside within the sea, a practitioner of Essence Magic is capable of traversing across its surface without falling through; and many more feats are possible, making Essence Magic highly versatile. When utilized in combat, with Essence Magic, the user is capable of manipulating small passageways of eternano in the environment and focusing them around their limbs; drastically enhancing their physical power. By using this, the user is capable of drastically enhancing the range and power of their unarmed and armed attacks; meaning that strikes that would seemingly or normally miss will actually be able to strike the target with relative ease. At its strongest point, a single blow has enough force to cripple and completely finish off their foe easily. The enhanced speed and perception of magical energy gained by Essence Magic allow the user to evade the attacks of their enemy at the last possible moment. The user is capable of driving the eternano directly into an opponent's body through a physical strike upon them; causing strong direct and internal damage, and it is even capable of damaging somebody who is being protected by magical defenses. Uses *'Essence Shift' (エッセンス・シフト, Essensu Shifuto): Essence Shift is a special form of high-speed movement unique to the users of Essence Magic; when performing Essence Shift, the practitioner senses numerous "paths" of eternano within the current vicinity, before using Essence Magic to yank on the numerous channels of eternano beneath the practitioner's feet; increasing the elasticity of the ground or air beneath them, greatly enhancing their jumping ability as a result. When in motion, by grabbing ahold of various eternano "paths", the user is capable of accelerating their movements, subsequently strengthening the force of their attacks while also moving so fast as to produce a blur of magical energy when in motion. When performing an Essence Shift, the user moves so swiftly that that they create countless after-images of themselves while in motion. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing the user to pull off numerous blows to their opponent from all angles. This mass also provides a limited amount of resistance when the afterimage is cut, which can deceive an opponent into believing that they have struck the original. *'Eternano Manipulation': Thanks to Essence Magic's special ability, the user is capable of grasping at potentially near-infinite "strands" of eternano which is saturated throughout the atmosphere and condensing it, shaping it into a form that they wish to use. The user is able to manipulate eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes. The user has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of eternano, such as a guild or a magic-slanted area. To a sufficiently powerful user of Essence Magic, there is no difference between eternano and magical energy as a source of power. A master will show true expertise in the art of eternano manipulation, to the point where attacks that use elemental magic are pointless against them, as it becomes incredibly easy to dismantle these attacks, given they do not surpass their own reaction time or power, and absorb them unto themselves; most are known to be extremely versatile with this; and a master is also able to suck eternano from inanimate objects via an unknown method. Once a user has mastered Essence Magic, Eternano manipulation functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Trivia *Essence Magic was based upon Fullbring from Bleach. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Caster Magic